Falling Hard
by oxtenshixo
Summary: The war was finally over & everyone could relax. Harry had anything he could want: loving family, fame & money. But the one thing he wanted more than anything, a family of his own, was closer than he thought. Can he show her before its too late?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story.

Falling Hard

Prologue:

Harry could probably tell you the exact moment he lost himself and his heart, it's a day he'll never forget. His birthday, July 31. That was the day he realized that what he had always wanted had always been just within reach. Most people thought he had the perfect life; he was rich, famous, and powerful. What he wanted the most was a family, but in order to start a family he had to find the woman he loved; he had finally found her.

Now you're probably thinking about Ginevra Weasley, and how he must have finally come to terms with his hidden undying love for her. You would be wrong. That may have been something both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny wanted, but it was something that would never happen. Harry could never love Ginny romantically because he cared too much for her in a sisterly way.

Actually even a few of you might be thinking about Luna Lovegood because their sudden bonding in fifth year; something no one saw coming. Or even Cho Chang, his crush of two years that ended so tragically by a dead boy who he could never think to compete against. It could even be Parvati Patil, the girl he went to the Yule Ball with. So many choices to choose from.

But alas you would still be wrong.

He was madly in love with his best friend, and no not Ronald Weasley.

To clear a few things up Luna was married to Ron with their first child on the way. Parvati Patil was getting married to Fred Weasley in the summer and Cho Chang- I'm sorry I'm getting ahead of myself.

Harry Potter was madly in love with Hermione Granger; it was something that so many had seen, even before he had. Everyone was beginning to lose hope of him ever realizing, but unfortunately there was just one thing stopping him from telling Hermione his true feelings.

Bill Weasley.

Astonishing I know, but after the war Bill was left with his daughter Victoire because Fleur had been killed. And with Bill being a half werewolf kept him from being a very dependable parent. Hermione had taken it upon herself to make sure that Victoire was taken care of, while also taking care of Teddy Lupin. His grandmother died from the grief of losing both her daughter and her husband.

Hermione had taken the duty before Mrs. Weasley could lift a finger; she had to deal with the pain of losing some of her family. So Hermione had taken it upon herself to get a bigger place with three bedrooms; one for her, one for the children, and the other for Bill. Bill was comatose to the world, and it didn't take much for him to agree. Luckily the goblins had decided not to discriminate against him and let him keep his employment, but he had no passion. Bill had no life in him; it took Hermione eight months to get him to his normal self, it turns out goblins are pretty patient beings.

Now anyways, after Bill began to get back into his normal routine he got to see Hermione as she really was. A beautiful person with a big heart; here she was taking care of two children that weren't her own; running a house and working full time from home.

It was no surprise to anyone when Bill proposed to Hermione, but people were a little surprised when Hermione said yes. Most everyone knew of Hermione's feelings for Harry, and that she was holding out for him to realize that he felt the same.

There are a few rumors running around that she just can't wait for The-Boy-Who-Lived anymore. The other rumor was that Hermione wasn't good enough for Harry Potter and she finally realized it. Those rumors really upset Harry, Hermione just laughed it off and told Harry to calm down. Even though she believed them on the inside.

The Weasley's all had different reactions. Charlie was upset because he was one of the believers of Harry and Hermione, but it was hard to tell your hurting brother that he wasn't really in love with Hermione. Percy on the other hand, was proud that his brother picked the smartest witch of her age, it brought something to their family name.

The twins were outraged because they had noticed Harry's affections even before he himself realized them, but they also couldn't do much. They had just recently gotten Bill back, and didn't want him to fall back into depression and Hermione seemed to keep him sane. Ron was happy for Bill because Hermione was a great girl and Bill is his brother, but upset because he knew about Harry's affection as well. Ginny was excited and completely oblivious to the tension that flowed around the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was excited at the prospect of a wedding and more grandchildren.

Mr. Weasley could be seen staring off into space or blanking when he looked in Harry's direction. You could say that he was feeling quite guilty. Harry had always been there for their family and here one of his sons was taking the woman he loved away from him. He couldn't decide whom to be loyal to. His oldest son or the man who had saved his life and the life of his family many times and asked nothing in return.

But I'm running off onto a tangent. This story is about Harry and the road he walks to get what he deserves. Harry Potter is the boy who lived and won, but is he the man that won the heart of the woman he loved or the man that lost it all?


	2. Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story.

Falling Hard

Chapter 1: Realization

Harry waited patiently for Hermione to show up, it was his birthday and for the first time in her life Hermione was late. And Harry was getting steadily nervous, he had realized recently that he was in love with his best friend and decided that his birthday was the day to tell her.

The Weasley's were throwing him a birthday party at the Burrow for his 21st year. He was thankful, but found himself waiting for Hermione to fill that empty void she could fill with just her presence.

There was a flash of light from across the room where the fireplace is located. He practically ran to it and swept Hermione into his arms and placed his head in the crock of her shoulder, inhaling deeply. She laughed loudly.

"Harry, it's so good to see you! Happy birthday! I'm so sorry I'm late. Teddy and Victoire decided to be difficult and hide all of their clothes." She gestured down and Harry saw the two bright faced three year olds holding onto Hermione's legs.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're here. I was afraid you wouldn't be able to make it." He flushed a little but was interrupted when Hermione's attention was diverted.

"Mommy." Two children called as the tugged on her skirt.

The entire room grew quiet, they looked in Hermione's direction and waited. Hermione flushed a bright pink, not sure what they expected her to say.

"They just started calling me that a few weeks ago. You remember how I told you all I got them to call me auntie, well when Victoire called Bill dad, Teddy decided it was only fair he call me mum. Than Victoire got jealous and started calling me mum as well. Teddy still calls Harry dad though." Hermione explained while using her hands to gesture down to the children.

No body was paying attention to what she was saying. Their attention was completely directed to her left hand, there sparkling on her finger was an engagement band. A modest diamond set simply on a gold band.

Immediately everyone began congratulated Harry and telling him it was about time. While all he could do was gap because he knew that he didn't propose to her, that he was planning on asking her out today.

Finally they began to realize one by one that neither Hermione or Harry were accepted their congratulations and Bill's arm was now securely around her waist. Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Weasley's voice carried throughout the house.

"Well, Bill asked me to marry him yesterday and I accepted," Hermione gulped, "but I didn't want to ruin Harry's party with the announcement of our engagement."

Bill raised her hand and smiled proudly, everyone was at a lose of what to do. So they began to clap uncomfortably, all the while Harry stood there with his mouth wide open. He lost his chance, Hermione was getting married and he could do nothing about it.

He gulped, "Congratulations." Harry extended his hand to Bill and he accepted it with a smile. Which made Hermione's smile that much bigger, she looked so happy.

For the rest of the night Harry went through his party like he was another person looking in. He was stuck in a rut, and he didn't know what to do. Harry had already planned on telling her and now he wasn't sure what he should do. All of his plans were for nothing because he couldn't make her unhappy. If Hermione was happy that Harry didn't want to ruin it.

So he did the only thing he could do, he got pissed drunk. By the end of the party Harry could barely stand up.

Ron watched Harry pitifully. "Come on Harry, I'll take you back to your flat."

"But I'm not ready yet. I can still remember my name." Harry's voice slurred out. He looked up at Ron with watery eyes.

"Oh mate, what am I gonna do with you?" Ron explained as he flooed to his and Harry's apartment.

"Tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Why H-Her-Hermione had to be en-eng-with Bill and why she doesn't love me?" Harry gurgled on a few of his words together.

"I don't know why Harry." Ron placed a solemn hand on Harry's shoulder. "There is nothing to say about it."

"Tell me what to do."

"I can't. Maybe if you had let Hermione know how you felt before it was too late than she would be with you." Ron explained as Harry removed his clothes and fell onto the bed.

"How do I tell her?"

Ron didn't say anything for a good few minutes because he didn't want to make it worse. Harry already felt bad enough; which is the reason why he had gotten pissed drunk in the first place. "What I meant was that you tell Hermione before she got engaged to Bill."

"But I can't now, and I want to know how to get her now. I need her to see how I really feel about her. Or I'll never get over her." Harry's words were getting more scrambled and almost impossible to understand.

"I know, but if you had wanted to tell her before I would have proven to her that how you felt was sincere and heartfelt. So she would understand that you guys were meant to be together," Ron explained. Giving Harry a summarized version of what he did to get Luna.

"You're right."

"I am?" Ron asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm going to show Hermione exactly how I feel. Than there will be no way she wont love me back." Harry's words slurred more as his eyes began to droop.

Ron's eyes widened considerably, he didn't know what he had done. "No, Harry that isn't what I meant," but when Ron looked Harry was no longer listening. He was lost to dreamland.

He shook his head. "Harry, if you had just told her how you felt only two weeks ago she would be yours now. You have no idea how much she has loved you. Why do you think she wouldn't have me? Now I don't know if she'll believe you, and I can't choose sides. On one side is my older brother and on the other is my best mate."

Ron was talking out loud to himself, unbeknownst to him Harry had heard every word.


	3. Second Thoughts

Chapter 2: Second Thoughts

Harry woke up the next morning with the biggest headache in a long time, he hadn't gotten that drunk in a long time. He couldn't remember why he had gotten so drunk on his own birthday no less, than the memories starting coming together. Harry groaned because he remembered everything, but two events stuck clearly in his mind. Hermione acceptance to Bill's proposal and Ron's idea.

Now that he thought about it Ron's idea was a little farfetched, there was absolutely no way to convince Hermione of something she didn't believe. He rubbed his face and felt that he needed to clean up after he took some hangover potion that Hermione left in the fridge for both Ron and him.

He didn't want to think of Hermione right now, but it was difficult with the amount of things she did for him. Practically everything in his house was associated with Hermione, she had helped pick out every piece of furniture and had been there for every single important artifact he'd received. She was just too immersed into his life.

He walked back to his bedroom to get ready for a new day. The water was refreshing for his aching body cotton mouth. It was definently the kick he needed to start his day. When he turned off the water he heard the soft soothing sound of classical music telling him that someone was in his house. Harry dressed hurriedly to not leave them waiting any longer. He regretted that as soon as he saw who it was.

Hermione was in his kitchen preparing breakfast and tidying up his kitchen, moving around as if she lived there and he liked that picture more than he wanted to admit. He was standing in the doorway and was once again swept by how much he loved the woman before him, but that only brought back the memory that she would soon belong to another man, a man that wasn't him.

He cleared his throat he catch her attention and she turned around almost dropping the pot in her hand. "Harry." Her voice came out breathlessly.

"So what brings you to my humble abode?"

"I saw how drunk you were, but Ron was taking care of you and told me just to enjoy the party. Victoire and Teddy were acting up as well so I was preoccupied. I felt terrible so I decided an early morning visit was in order." Hermione explained as she gestured to the breakfast she was cooking.

He looked around the kitchen, "Where is Teddy and Victoire?"

"There in the guest room napping. I have the monitor on to let me know when they wake up."

Harry nodded and the delicious aroma of breakfast was starting to drift in his direction. "That smells wonderful."

Hermione smiled. "I figured you hadn't eaten. Go sit down and I'll bring it to you. I figured you took some of the hangover potion I bring over weekly, but it's a little old so there is some Tylenol and water for you to take for your headache."

She knew him so well and he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. He watched as Hermione levitated all the food over to the table.

"What are you smiling about?"

"This, it's nice." He said while Hermione piled some food onto his place.

Hermione blushed. "It is." They continued to stare until the monitor caught Hermione's attention. "Oh, the children are awake. I'll just be right back and go get them." Harry nodded.

The two kids were whispering quietly to one another from what he could hear on the monitor, but it stopped as soon as Hermione walked into the room.

"What are you two up to?" The smile evident in her voice.

"Nothing mommy." They chorused together and giggled.

Then he heard nothing and saw them leave his spare bedroom.

"Daddy." Teddy ran to Harry and threw himself into his open arms.

Victoire walked to Harry calmly, but didn't know what to call him. She knew that Bill was her daddy and she called Hermione her mommy, but she knew from Ted that Harry and her mommy were together. So she came up with a perfect term and smiled widely.

"Hello Teddy. Victoire. How are you two doing?"

"Good daddy, mommy has been teaching me to read and to be like my other mommy. See look." His face scrunched up in what only could be described as concentration and his hair began to grow and change a variety of colors. "See, did you see?" Teddy screamed loudly.

"Not so loud."

"Sorry mommy."

Victoire didn't leave Harry any room to reply to Teddy and she refused to be one upped so she stalked purposely to Harry and her nose somehow found a way to look down on Teddy. "If you'll excuse me Teddy. I would like to speak to my other daddy."

They would have laughed if Victoire hadn't added the last part because she was so much like Fleur that is was sometimes astonishing.

"Tory what did you say?"

"I said that I would like to talk to my other daddy." She said proudly, she was trying to show him that she learned more from Hermione than Teddy did.

"But I'm not your father."

"I know that, but mommy and daddy told me that you can have two mommy's and two daddy's. If they - if they-" she struggled with the word and looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Remarry." She said unconsciously.

"Yup remarry."

"But sweetie we explained to you about Fleur being your real mother and that you could call me that if you liked."

"I know that's why I thought that who ever you were with would be my other daddy. Was I wrong?" Victoire's lower lip began to tremble.

"No," Hermione said quickly. "you're not wrong, but see Harry and I aren't together. I'm going to marry your daddy."

Through this whole thing Harry had stayed silent and it hit him that maybe if a child thought that they should be together than maybe they should. Maybe getting Hermione to realize that they were meant to be together wasn't so farfetched after all.

When he came out of his conversation he realized that Hermione had already finished explaining to Victoire about them. When he looked at Victoire he could see she didn't agree, but she wasn't going to comment.

"So we should eat breakfast before it gets cold." Harry said when the tension was still high and that seemed to make it go away.

The children each took their designated seats and Hermione prepared each of their plates as well as their own. "Thank you mommy." The children chorused before they dug into their eggs and sausages.

"Your welcome." She answered in between bites. "So Harry what did you have planed for today?"

"Actually I was thinking about that in the shower and I came up with nothing. The Ministry of Magic gave me the week off for my birthday and now I don't know what to do with my free time."

"You should relax is what you should do. I'm surprised you actually accepted there decision to give you free time. Sometimes I think you're worse than me as a workaholic." Hermione teased.

"Never as bad as you Mione." He teased back. Harry didn't want to tell her that the reason he accepted the free time was because he hadn't wanted to spend them with her when he told her how he felt. Which is why he had called in a favor to get her the week off as well.

"You know what." Hermione said while he was talking to himself. He looked around the table and saw the children pretend they weren't listening.

"Yes."

"Well it's such a coincidence that I have the week off as well. Kingsley sprung it on me the other day and wouldn't take no for an answer. He kept reiterating that I needed the time off to enjoy life. We could hang out like old times if you'd like." Her eyes began to shine as she thought up things they could do.

Knowing her they probably had something to do with the bookstore. "That would be fine."

"Ok," Hermione stood. "I'll return in a minute. Bill is at home getting ready for a business trip and he's leaving in a few hours. I'll come back than." She got up and grabbed her coat. "Is it okay if I leave the children here? I need to help him pack up so he doesn't forget anything. He'll be gone for a two weeks you know." Hermione added as an after thought.

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll fine something to do won't we kids?" He wicked mischievously.

They nodded emphatically. Hermione looked at them skeptically for a moment before she stepped into the fire place and flooed home. As soon as she was gone Harry turned to the kids.

"Ok, I'll get rid of these dishes and then we'll go see about those brooms." The kids were excited. "Now why don't you guys go watch some of the telly while I clean up."

Harry had gotten into the habit of cleaning the dishes the muggle way since that was what Hermione did and he would help her. She had once told him that it calmed her down since if she wanted she could clean them with just the flick of her wand. She was right, it had a way of putting things into perspective.

He had at least two weeks to make her see that he was the one for her, now he just needed to think up a plan. He tried to remember everything he had ever head about getting the girl and everything always said that it's best to be friends with the girl first. He was already Hermione's friend, better yet he was her best friend.

"Alright." While Harry was talking to himself Teddy and Victoire stood in the doorway listening to him.

"Do you think he know we can hear him?" Victoire asked.

"Sometimes I don't think he knows he's talking out loud, but mommy told me that daddy gets this way sometimes when he's really concentrating."

Victoire understood. "Why is mommy going to marry my daddy?"

Teddy shrugged. "Uncle Fred and George told me it's something called false love. They said it was when two people think they should be together, but really they shouldn't." Teddy explained proudly. He loved knowing things that Victoire didn't.

"Aunty Ginny told me she was going to marry Harry, but when I told her that was gross she smacked me."

"Yeah, she's not very nice. I don't think she likes mommy though. She always says mean things about her. You know, the things mommy tells us is bad." Teddy whispered quietly.

Victoire nodded distractedly as she listened to Harry talk to himself. She was baffled by how much he contradicted himself, it was like he didn't know what he should think. She shook her head, adults could be so annoying.

"Harry." She said casually and he practically jumped out of his skin.

"Victoire you scared me. Did you guys need something?"

They shook there head.

"They why did you call me?"

"I just wanted you to stop talking to yourself."

Harry blanched. "You could hear me?"

"Well duh," Teddy said sarcastically. "You talk like you're having a conversation with a real person." He snickered behind his hand.

Harry looked ready to throw up. 'Did they kids hear everything I said about Hermione and I? Oh I hope not.' He cleared his throat. "Well I'm almost done with these dishes. Why don't you guys go out back and gather your brooms." Harry offered and ushered them out before they could protest.

Now that he was once again alone he decided to come up with a game plan for how to convince Hermione. Like he had said earlier the first step would be to become friends. So he dried off his hands and accio'ed a piece of parchment along with a quill.

Harry began to scribble almost eligibly upon the parchment, in his small loopy script;

How to Convince Hermione Granger

Step 1: Establish friendship with Hermione

Step 2: Capture Hermione's attention, subtly let her know that I want to be her

Step 3: Show her how much we have in common (i.e. reading, tastes, ect…)

Step 4: Let her see that she doesn't love Bill, show it's misplaced affection

Step 5: Sweep her off her feet, romance her in a way no one else has

He finished his list and had already checked off one item. The note was stuffed hurriedly into his pocket so no one would see what was written on it.

Now he had to go outside and play with the children like he promised. It wouldn't be a good idea to break a promise with anyone or Hermione might think him unreliable and a liar.

So for the remainder of their free time Harry took them out on their personal brooms that couldn't fly higher than a few feet off the ground. The ground was also charmed to be pillow soft to stop the children from hurting themselves when they fell. Otherwise Hermione would have his head on a silver platter.

Teddy was having a blast, he was a natural at flying. Already showing the promising characteristics of a Chaser. Victoire on the other hand was a nervous wreck. She loved to fly, but she felt she wasn't any good at it and that self-consciousness had her falling a lot.

It might have looked odd to an outsider seeing the infamous Harry Potter playing on brooms with two young children. But to Harry they were his family and it didn't matter what anyone else thought. But it was no surprise that Harry's property was secluded and hidden from view of most houses.

"Daddy?" Teddy interrupted his musings.

"Yes Ted?" Harry's eyes following Victoire so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"I'm hungry and a little tired," he yawned at that exact moment, only emphasizes how tired he had become.

Harry took a quick glance at Teddy and gave him a soft smile. "Ok. Why don't you go put your broom away while I stop Victoire? Than we'll go into the house and I'll whip something up."

Teddy nodded and went to do what he was told.

"Come on Victoire. The flying lesson is over for today."

So Victoire followed Teddy's example as well. While Harry magicked his broom away and went inside to fix the children some lunch.

"I hate being little." Victoire whined. "I always get so tired so easily."

Teddy nodded emphatically. "I know, it's exhausting."

They walked into the house and went straight to the bathroom to go wash up for lunch. Knowing they would be told to do it soon anyways. Teddy walked into the kitchen while Victoire sat around the dining table awaiting her food.

"Would you like some help?"

"No thank you. Just go sit with Victoire and I'll bring out your sandwiches." Harry carried all three plates out and three drinks levitated behind him aimlessly. It was if he wasn't entirely focused on them, but his magic was powerful enough to sustain them regardless.

"Thank you." They chorused. Sometimes Harry had to wonder if they were twins in disguise with how much they said the same things, but he knew it was just because they were around each other so often.

The children ate quickly, wanting to take their afternoon naps as soon as possible. Victoire had taken to yawning between bites and Teddy's metamorphous powers were drained turning his features back to their original state. You normally didn't see Teddy ordinary. He wanted to be like his parents so he turned his hair an outrageous color of blue and his eyes were golden like his father's.

Harry magicked the dishes away, he too not having the energy to do much. "Off to your room kids." He grabbed the monitor before he left the room.

It wasn't long before the house was complete silent and Harry couldn't stop himself from lying down and taking a little nap of his own.


End file.
